garfield_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sansfield
Biography Early Life Sansfield (Earth 220) was born on June 19, 1969, in the world of Undertale in an Italian Restaurant to His mother and his father Sans, weighing 5 lbs and 6 ounces at birth (This was the actual birth weight of multi-universally known rapper, Submarine man). He has loved Sprite Cranberry since the day he was born, and it has always been his favorite Drink ever since. However, unlike the majority of his family, even his parents, who were rodent preying "mousers", the restaurant owner of Mamma Leoni's Italian restaurant had to choose between keeping Sansfield or closing down his restaurant due to a lack of pasta, so Sansfield was sold to a pet shop. On the same day as his birth, came to the pet store and had to choose between Sansfield, an iguana, and a pet rock. In the November 14, 1978 comic strip XXXfield quoted, "I love cats. I wanted a cat... So what do I do? I go to the pet store and ask for a cat. What do they give me?... A lasagna with fur and fangs." Sansfields is known as one of the stronger versions of Garfield and even has a cult that worships him; "Sansfield is love Sansfield is life" Personality Sansfield is an overweight anthropomorphic orange tabby cat noted for his sheer laziness, sarcasm, arrogance, selfishness, and intense passion for food, particularly lasagna. Often throughout the course of the strip, Sansfield's weight has been poked fun at as an object of ridicule, frequently by the electronic scale which he uses to weigh himself. Sansfield loves to play megalovania 24/7 Sansfield lives with his nerdy, socially awkward owner Jon Arbuckle and Jon's dimwitted pet dog, and derives pleasure from satirically mocking the stupid actions performed by the two of them. Sansfield seems to intensely abhor Odie (as obviously expected from the assumed common hatred shared by cats and dogs) and derives joy from causing him physical harm or insulting him, seldom showing empathy for the beagle. Albeit Odie shows Sansfield no belligerence of any kind and would never deliberately cause him harm (though Odie does occasionally prank Sansfield and has made fun of his weight and more recently his age), Garfield despises him nonetheless and is apt to make rude and saucy comments based on the utter lack of intelligence displayed by Odie, though at times it is not entirely clear whether Odie actually is stupid or not. However, Odie is not the only target of Sansfield's taunts; he frequently insults and pokes fun at Jon as well for his nerdy behaviors, and unpopularity with women, along with his unconventional, eccentric fashion sense. Despite his sometimes selfishness and sheer laziness, Sansfield loves both Odie and Jon nonetheless, as well as his beloved teddy bear, which is frequently seen in his arms or close to its owner. In The ''Garfield Show'', while Sansfield still Plays Megalovania , he is considerably more compassionate and willing to help his friends.''' Physical Appearance Over the years, Sansfield's appearance has changed greatly. In the first couple of years of the strip, he looked more like a normal cat and was fatter. Overtime, Sansfield started to get smaller and less morbidly obese. He also started gaining more human tendencies such as walking on two feet (previously he walked on four),He also has a glowing eye Talking Throughout the franchise, Sansfield is known for having internal monologue that is converted into text via thought bubbles. In the Lorenzo Music era, his mouth was always closed, since it is established that he and the other animals cannot talk. However, they seem to communicate with each other through some sort of telepathic connection. It is never clear if the humans can understand what Sansfield is saying. Sometimes, it appears that the humans can hear his thoughts and Sansfield can order things on the phone without worry, but Sansfield always establishes his inability to talk. Further Reading Mischievous Habits Jon often gets calls from neighbors about his cat playing Megalovania His hatred towards minecraft steve almost always results with them being whacked with a rolled newspaper or stomped by his foot. He occasionally does the same to other insects such as flies (in some strips, he is shown to hate flies more than spiders). He likes to eat ferns and other types of flowers. Liz once said that the reason Sansfield eats Jon's houseplants is because he is so out of shape that plants are one of the few things that is easy for him to catch. Some strips feature common flowers talking to each other, only to be eaten by Garfield in the end. Besides kicking Odie off the table, when outside, Sansfield enjoys teasing other dogs; they are usually chained up or smaller in size than Sansfield. However, he occasionally faces the misfortune of the chain/rope not being securely tied (resulting in Sansfield being chased and/or injured by the dog), or the dogs are not as small/weak as they seem. He also likes to torment Herman Post, the mailman, but Herman occasionally gets the last laugh. Next to Odie, Jon is his favorite person to prank. When Jon is asleep, Sansfield often goes to extreme measures to wake him up -- whether it be hopping on his stomach, waking him with different monster masks on his face, throwing his bed out of the window with him in it, frightening Jon, knocking him off the bed after playing the radio and talking like a drill sergeant with Odie playing the cymbals, or even attempting to throttle him (as he does in some early strips), Sansfield always seems to have the upper hand on Jon's sleeping habits.